In the Rain With You
by Invisible Shadowess
Summary: It's been a long day in the ER. Ray and Neela are walking home when suddenly it begins to pour. What will the fabuluos Ray come up with? Please R&R. Reela. Changed the ending.


**A/N: Hello there. This is a one shot so no matter how much you kick and scream I won't write anymore chapters. I kinda came up with this idea while talking to Alik22 and listening to a song called "Dance To Me". And yes, I stole a line from The Notebook. Katy, my sweet heart, this is for you. Forever shall we dance in the rain together.**

**Summary: Ray and Neela are walking home to together when suddenly it downpours. What will the Fabulous Ray Barnett come up with on the way home?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own ER, Ray Barnett, or Neela Rasgotra.**

**

* * *

In the Rain With You  
**

It had been a long shift in the ER. Only two really bad cases happened to come in the entire shift. For some reason people tend to get the idea that in the ER there's always something happening, always something life-threatening going on. But of course, that could be further from the truth. Or at least, so it seemed for Dr. Neela Rasgotra. Bored was one way to describe what she was feeling. Dead was a little closer to the truth.

It wasn't like Neela to wish horrible things on people, but today was an exception.

"Please let something interesting come up. A car crash, an old man with a heart attack, I'll take anything at this point."

"Oh come on, Roomie. Lighten up. You should be rejoicing that you can just sit and veg out for once. Right now, you don't even have to think."

"Easy for you to say, Ray. You're a natural at this kind of thing. I, on the other hand have to have something to think about otherwise I'll go nuts just staring blankly at the walls."

"Aww, come on, Neela. Staring at walls aren't that bad. Don't you know how to day dream? Girls never have a hard time day dreaming."

_I know something I can day dream about. Not that I'd want you to know what it's about, though. Seeing as you're apart of it and all._ Neela thought to herself. Neela was seeing herself holding hands with Ray walking on the beach. Then she shook her head. _Snap out of it. This is Ray we're talking about. Lazy Bum number one._

"Yo, Neela." Ray said as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Well, I guess you can day dream. You've proved me wrong."

"I wasn't day dreaming!" Neela said defensively. "I was… in a daze."

"Uh-huh. Sure you were." Ray said and walked off, leaving Neela in a mid-protest.

* * *

Finaly the day had ended. Ray and Neela were walking home and Ray was still bugging Neela on her day dream. 

"So... what was it about? Come on tell me. Please?" Ray began his notorious pout.

"No matter how much you pout I'm not going to tell you anything. What makes you think that I really was day dreaming? I wasn't all there for what, two seconds?"

"I beg to differ. It was more like five. Now tell me, pretty please?"

"No!"

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, and it began to pour. Neela shrieked and ran for cover under a nearby awning of a building. Ray was at her side in an instant. Both of them were soaked head to toe.

"Do you think that we could get any more wetter?"

"No, any more and we'd me swimming in our clothes."

"Hey Roomie, ever danced in the rain?"

"No, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure before I ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Will you dance with me in the rain?" Ray asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure. Why not?" Neela took his hand and he lead her to middle of the street (which was conveniently empty) and started to dance.

They danced nice and slow, each secretly remembering this moment together. Ray was softly humming a song and dancing in time with it. Neela leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed hearing his voice in his chest.

"You're a horrible singer, but I like this song."

"Oh? Is that so?" Ray then twirled her around and they continued to dance. When she came back to him, he tilted his held and Neela couldn't help but meet him there half way. Together the shared a soft, passionate kiss. It wasn't that long, but for them, if could have been forever. About half an hour or so later, the rain finaly stopped.

"Oh, well that was nice. To the apartment, Roomie?"

"To the apartment."

And together the walked home to the apartment hand in hand, their dance in the rain still fresh in their minds.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of their dance in the rain. Did you like? Please tell me. I know, you're about ready to kill me for making Ray a bad singer, but it just fit. Please Review. You know how to do it.**


End file.
